warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriorcatclansrp Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page/Archive 10
Patchpaw (K) ~ CBA Oh my little Patchpaw is so cute<3 I attempted to get him to look exactly how I think Patch looked in real life, and he's flipping adorable<3 Comments? <333333333 21:09, February 18, 2013 (UTC) HOLY SHIZ THAT'S ADORABLE Tone down the earpink a bit ' [[User:Shadow Force|''like a]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''B'o''''s's'~'']] 21:11, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Re-ups~^ ' 21:26, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Now blur the black tail and the white together a tad. ' ''like a'' [[User talk:Shadow Force|''B'o's''''s'~'']]' 00:10, February 19, 2013 (UTC) For one, his tail isn't black, it's gray, two, I think it's fine, and it isn't blurred with the white at all. There's a stripe at the base of his tail. 02:12, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Ohhh ouo um... CBA? ' ''like a'' [[User talk:Shadow Force|''B'o''''s's'~'']] 02:13, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Approved. 02:45, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Mottledhawk (MC) ~ CBA <3333333333333 HOLY SHIT LOOK AT THIS SEXY THANG 8DDD <3333 And before toy asks I will not touch the shading. Comments~? Blur the earpink and define the leaf green. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 01:52, February 5, 2013 (UTC) One of the herbs isn't filled in. 15:14, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Still working? 04:44, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes I am. Sorry 'bout that! RE-UPS! Beautiful, CH<3333 CBA? 02:19, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Approved. 02:45, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Aspenclaw (DF)~ CBA asdffffffffff<333333333333333333 Ik, I'm removing the pink on the side of the moth, gimme a sec, k. 17:33, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Omfg<33333333333333333333 Is there eye depth? [[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 17:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Her eyes are really really bright, so it's hard to make sure that the eye depth is completely distinguished. 17:48, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Sexy, Kyra<3333 CBA? 02:15, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Approved. 02:45, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Cuckoofoot (Star) ~ CBA She is one of my alltime favorite backround cats...roleplayed by me xD. Comments? Bbun (talk) 23:28, February 13, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Smudge the white by her rump. I like this 8D 03:13, February 14, 2013 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded. Bbun (talk) 00:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC)Bbun I know you probably won't do this, but the stripes look drawn on. :c I would blur them like a teensy bit, but hey, this isn't my charart. Sexu<33333333 [[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 13:27, February 17, 2013 (UTC) The stripes are fine, m'dear. Bbun (talk) 17:13, February 17, 2013 (UT)Bbun I actually do think they do look drawn on... Blur them by, like, 1 or 2? sexuuu<33333 '''Re-uploaded, m'dear. Bbun (talk) 20:35, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Bbun I died of sexiness, and no, not Colin Kaepernick's this time. CBA? 17:02, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Approved. Bbun (talk) 17:03, February 20, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Rowanstar (L) ~ CBA Love this<3 Comments? 19:16, February 19, 2013 (UTC) CBA? Bbun (talk) 23:13, February 19, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Approved. Bbun (talk) 04:10, February 21, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Tigerclaw (W) ~ CBA Tiger<33333 Comments? ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 02:52, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Ooh, Blossombreeze is lucky <33. Remove the white pixels. Bbun (talk) 03:01, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Reups! ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 20:57, February 18, 2013 (UTC) I guess it's CBAn' season! Bbun (talk) 22:10, February 19, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Approved, m'dear. Bbun (talk) 18:19, February 21, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Alban (W) ~ CBA Oyes, he's getting a bit more important later on. Comments? Bbun (talk) 20:08, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Near the tip of his tail, it looks like the fur kinda went over the lineart. Also, blur the earpink a little? Gorgeous<3333 [[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 20:09, February 18, 2013 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded. Bbun (talk) 17:16, February 20, 2013 (UTC)Bbun CBA? 20:11, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Approved. Bbun (talk) 20:49, February 21, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Russetkit (K) ~ CBA Comments? 03:53, February 21, 2013 (UTC) CBA Bbun (talk) 04:06, February 21, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Approved. Bbun (talk) 15:52, February 22, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Newtkit (K) ~ CBA Comments? 03:53, February 21, 2013 (UTC) CBA? Bbun (talk) 04:06, February 21, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Approved. Bbun (talk) 15:52, February 22, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Dawnkit (Ki) ~ CBA Dawny<333333 Comments? ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 23:32, February 13, 2013 (UTC) <333333333333 is there eye depth? [[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 13:28, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Reups! ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 14:21, February 19, 2013 (UTC) CBA? 19:44, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Approved. 20:37, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Reddeningkit (Ki) ~ CBA Red<333 I luff him, his starClan blank will be put up momentarily. Comments? ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 02:55, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Wait, we're using the StarClan blanks for kits? I thought we were just gonna leave 'em with the kit blank o.o 03:14, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Orly? Well, then this is for his main image -le shrugs- Im not sure. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 04:19, February 18, 2013 (UTC) If he's a StarClan cat, then he gets a StarClan blank. 21:03, February 18, 2013 (UTC) But the StarClan blanks are anatomically incorrect. Kits have shorter limbs, are smaller, have larger paws, stouter muzzles, fluffier fur.... 22:08, February 18, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't matter. They still get one. Or atleast that's what I always thought. 00:10, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it matters- these buddies are kits in StarClan. They aren't adult-sized or have anything like an adult's bodily proportions. I mean, I could make a kit blank for the StarClanners...but I think just leaving 'em with this is easier. 01:29, February 20, 2013 (UTC) -puts a stick between Leggu and Snowie- Ok, I think I see the point of this being his only blank, I can see how he wouldnt be big for that, Im ok with this being his only blank, as I leik this :3 ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 01:31, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Look on the PCA talk page, a discussion is there. 19:42, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :Also, CBA? x3 19:50, February 21, 2013 (UTC) This isn't to interrupt but I fixed the spacing :3 Ravenfangthat awesome ladeh 16:14, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Approved. 20:37, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Mistyflower (MC) ~ CBA I'm REALLY proud of this one, even considered there was tons of waste. Comments? [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 21:08, February 18, 2013 (UTC) There's waist around her tail. 21:32, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Define the shading on the front left (our left) leg and lighten the shading on the chest and other legs. Sexuuu~ That's not shading, most of it's the blurred spots on the chest. [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 21:36, February 18, 2013 (UTC) 'Reups. '[[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 21:38, February 18, 2013 (UTC) CBA? I died from this. 18:51, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to interupt, but there is some waste around her, and there are miscolored pixel on her tail and rump. Bbun (talk) 22:08, February 19, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Theres no category. Declined for 24 hours. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 22:16, February 19, 2013 (UTC) 'Reups even though it's declined. >3> '[[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 23:12, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Your best yet, Mossu! CBA? 19:41, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Approved. 20:37, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Patchpaw (A) ~ CBA Ohgod, he's too sexy for words<3333 Comments? 02:18, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Define the shading, because the shading seems overblurred and now I can't see it. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''like a]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''B'o's''''s'~'']]' 19:03, February 19, 2013 (UTC) '''Re-ups~^ ' 02:35, February 20, 2013 (UTC) -dies- I love this<3 CBA? 19:39, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Approved. 20:37, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Mistcloud (STAR) ~ CBA RIP Misty<3 Comments? 19:16, February 19, 2013 (UTC) CBA? Job well done! Bbun (talk) 19:36, February 21, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Approved. 20:37, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Furretnose (MC) ~ CBA Comments? Bbun (talk) 17:18, February 20, 2013 (UTC)Bbun This is beautiful. CBFA? 19:40, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Approved. 20:37, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Cherrykit (K) ~ CBA Comments? 03:53, February 21, 2013 (UTC) CBA? Bbun (talk) 20:32, February 21, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Approved. 20:37, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Scourgepaw (DF) ~ CBA For those who don't know, he has faded away. RIP Scourgepaw. 19:16, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Whiten the white paw and I'll CBA. Nice work, m'dear! Bbun (talk) 23:12, February 19, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Re-Ups^ Changes ain't showin'. 19:34, February 21, 2013 (UTC) CBA? Bbun (talk) 19:35, February 21, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Wait, sorry to interrupt, but there are 2 black pixels floating around by his back. 15:51, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Fixed, changes not showing. Usually you don't interupt a CBA for waste....I thought. ouo 20:40, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Approved. Bbun (talk) 15:57, February 24, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Owlwing (Star) ~ CBA Dat floor \(*-*)/ 15:14, February 23, 2013 (UTC) CBA? Bbun (talk) 15:53, February 23, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Approved. Bbun (talk) 15:57, February 24, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Gullflight (Star) ~ CBA Comments? 15:14, February 23, 2013 (UTC) CBA? Bbun (talk) 16:22, February 23, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Approved. Bbun (talk) 20:06, February 24, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Brightwhisper (W) ~ CBA Brightwhisper<33333 Sexxu<33333333 Comments? 03:55, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Darken the cream. It's too saturated. Re-ups~^ ' 23:44, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Lighten up that shading. 14:06, February 10, 2013 (UTC) '''Re-ups^ ' 04:42, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Maybe blur the earpink just a little. Like so little you only need to blur it once. [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 13:24, February 17, 2013 (UTC) 'Re-ups^ ' 17:40, February 17, 2013 (UTC) CBA? *coughthisshouldvebeenonthetweakpageasaredocough* Bbun (talk) 19:24, February 23, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Approved. Bbun (talk) 20:06, February 24, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Starlingbeak (Star) ~ CBA Comments? 15:14, February 23, 2013 (UTC) CBA? Bbun (talk) 16:22, February 23, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Approved. Bbun (talk) 20:06, February 24, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Applefur (MC) ~ CBA Comments? Bbun (talk) 20:54, February 21, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Beautiful, Beebs<3 CBA? 19:25, February 23, 2013 (UTC) None, approved. Bbun (talk) 22:09, February 24, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Darkshadow ® ~ CBA Darky<3333 Evilll kitteh, anyways comments? ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 20:56, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Comments before approval? Bbun (talk) 16:03, February 24, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Approved. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 21:22, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Risenpaw (A) ~ CBA Risen<3333333333 Comments? ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 16:24, February 23, 2013 (UTC) She's drop-dead gorgeous. CBA? 16:07, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Approved. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 21:23, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Kestrelpaw (A) ~ CBA Kestrely<3333333 Comments? ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 16:23, February 23, 2013 (UTC) <333333333333333333333333333333 Define the shading. <33333 Thanks :3 '''Reups! ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 14:22, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Beautiful<33333333333 There's waste inbetween the front legs. [[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!']][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 14:31, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Reups! ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 16:02, February 24, 2013 (UTC) CBA? 20:04, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Approved. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 21:23, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Dropkit (K) ~ CBA ASDF 8DDDDDDDDDD <333333333 No. I will not define the shading. Smudge the patches. Bbun (talk) 22:53, February 21, 2013 (UTC)Bbun *coughcoughasdfnotheyrestayingastheyarecoughcough* Beautiful, my love<3 Lighten up the darker blue, it looks unnatural. 00:06, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Is there eye depth in either eye? o.o 14:45, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Yes. And I think it should *coughcoughbeartistchoiceofeyecolorscoughcough* *hides* What do you mean by be the artist's choice of eye color? If it doesn't have eye depth, it doesn't look right. Anyways, CBA? <333333333 06:48, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Approved. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 21:27, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Appleclaw (W) ~ CBA Comments? ' [[User:Shadow Force|''be ever]] ''in your favor''' 20:58, February 22, 2013 (UTC) HOLY MOTHER OF SEXY HOW DID YOU DO THAT. Blur the leg shading a bit and lighten it as well~ Also, define the earpink. I can barely see it. Leggu lieks to do these things. =P Dun blame me, I'm just copying Leggu. ' ''be ever'' ''in your favor''' 04:51, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Torties are fun. c: I see nothing wrong with the darkness of the shading; it gives it more depth. I actually see nothing wrong with this. Good job! 06:13, February 23, 2013 (UTC) YES LEGGU COMPLIMENTED ME<3333333333333333 ' ''be ever'' ''in your favor''' 19:27, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I still do think the earpink on the closer ear needs to be defined. This is 9999999x better than Sorrelstar ouo I don't want the earpink to be neon. That's how I'll keep it. Any brighter/darker and it'll look suckish. ' ''be ever'' ''in your favor''' 21:05, February 23, 2013 (UTC) CBA? 00:13, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Approved, ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 21:29, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Lovekit (K) ~ CBA <33333333333333333333 For Moosy. Comments? CBA? 06:55, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to interrupt, but smudge the patches. They look drawn on and unrealistic. Bbun (talk) 15:56, February 24, 2013 (UTC)Bbun God dammit, no. They're fine. Continuing. Um... sorry to break again, but... the eyes look too... idk, look as if you just make a completly different color and drawn on it with pencil. And remove the waste between the front paw and the tail. ' ''I heard u liek'' [[User talk:Shadow Force|''Mudkipz?]]' 21:58, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Also, make the patches more tortoiseshell. They look a odd shade of orange to me. Tortoiseshell is black and ginger. Bbun (talk) 22:03, February 24, 2013 (UTC)Bbun The eyes are so pretty<3 Keep 'em. And he meant scattered orange patches, so it's fine. CBA? 22:21, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Approved. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 21:42, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorrelstar (L) ~ CBA asdf look at this sexy girl<33333 Prolly my best charart yet! Comments? This is actually really pretty. CBA? 00:14, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to interrupt, but the chest white needs to be whitened. Bbun (talk) 00:49, February 24, 2013 (UTC)Bbun No, it doesn't. It's in shading, and you can still tell it's white. b: Continuing CBA. 00:44, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Lulz. Approved. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''herd u liek]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''Mudkipz?]]' 00:26, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Mottledfur (W) ~ CBA This was so fun to make~ Comments? ' [[User:Shadow Force|''I heard u liek]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''Mudkipz?]]' 03:29, February 26, 2013 (UTC) asdf so purty<333 define shading? idk [[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!']][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 21:46, February 27, 2013 (UTC) I can't darken the shading any more. o.e -has added highlights to make the shading look darker- ' [[User:Shadow Force|''I heard u liek]] ''Mudkipz?'' 21:49, February 27, 2013 (UTC) CBA? asdf why can't i make torties like this DX 04:09, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Awakeningkit (Ki) ~ CBA =DDDD Commentos? ' [[User:Shadow Force|''like a]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''B'o''''s's'~'']] 18:49, February 19, 2013 (UTC) If they are "dawn-colored", I'd imagine them a BIT more orange. just a tiny bit ya seee Ravenfangthat awesome ladeh 16:13, February 22, 2013 (UTC) That's how I imagine Awakening's patches. x3 ' [[User:Shadow Force|''be ever]] ''in your favor''' 19:59, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok o3o, maybe bring down the flank shading :3 Ravenfangthat awesome ladeh 03:24, February 23, 2013 (UTC) o3o But... there's a light source... Never going to touch the highlights ' ''be ever'' ''in your favor''' 03:25, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello? -impatient- ' ''herd u liek'' [[User talk:Shadow Force|''Mudkipz?]]' 01:42, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Shading placement's fine. CBA? 04:21, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Coldpelt (W) ~ CBA Wee for Loud. This was fun. Comments? ' [[User:Shadow Force|''like a]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''B'o''''s's'~'']] 20:46, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Is it just me, or is the lineart blurred? ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 23:50, February 17, 2013 (UTC) That's just you. The lineart is perfectly fine. Loud just requested a layar of ice around her. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''like a]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''B'o''''s's'~'']] 23:52, February 17, 2013 (UTC) The entire blank is blurred, by the looks of it. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 02:57, February 18, 2013 (UTC) I didn't even touch the blank. I just made a new layar on top of it. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''like a]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''B'o''''s's'~'']] 04:23, February 18, 2013 (UTC) It's not blurred; it's just lightened a tad because of the layer of ice. Fill in the white pixels by her front arms :3 22:56, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Yup, the lineart is not blurred. And the tip of one of her ears is outside the ice. o3o [[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 22:59, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Does that matter? o3o ' [[User:Shadow Force|''like a]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''B'o's''''s'~'']]' 22:22, February 20, 2013 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded'. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''be ever]] ''in your favor''' 20:07, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I NEED COMMENTS -dies- ' ''herd u liek'' [[User talk:Shadow Force|''Mudkipz?]]' 01:42, March 1, 2013 (UTC) CBA good enough for you? 04:26, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Runningsoul (A) ~ CBA Running<333333 Comments? ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 21:43, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Waste on the flat ear<3333 Ravenfangthat awesome ladeh 02:27, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Reups! ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 19:19, March 1, 2013 (UTC) CBA? 15:00, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Approved. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 21:16, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Final ® ~ CBA Final<3333333 She was born a rogue, and her kit is coming soon, but I think that right now, she can have both. Comments? ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 21:45, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Make the earpink match eachother, also pinken the earscar. But good<333333 Ravenfangthat awesome ladeh 01:16, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Define ths shading a tad. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''I heard u liek]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''Mudkipz?]]' 03:28, February 26, 2013 (UTC) The eyes.....the blue looks unnatural/purple and the eye look slike the fur. ouo 20:24, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Reups! Crys, she doesnt have an earscar ouo ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 19:18, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I meant eyescar, and still need to match the earpinksRavenশান্তি এবং প্রেম 22:41, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Reups! ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 02:59, March 2, 2013 (UTC) -mutters- How come I'm always mixed up with someone else? First Cheesy, then others.. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''herd u liek]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''Mudkipz?]]' 04:29, March 2, 2013 (UTC) This ear pink still isn't matching.. One ear is more purple gray and one is pinkish. Ravenশান্তি এবং প্রেম 21:35, March 2, 2013 (UTC) They are both the same color..... Its just that the tip of one of the ears are ginger.... so yea., ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 22:32, March 2, 2013 (UTC) CBA? 15:01, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to interrupt, but define the shading? Bbun (talk) 16:05, March 3, 2013 (UTC)Bbun If I define it anymore, itll look blotchy. But, if anyone disagrees, then I will. Re-CBA? ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 16:09, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Define means to expand x3. Bbun (talk) 16:25, March 3, 2013 (UTC)Bbun It means darken. asdf ' [[User:Shadow Force|''herd u liek]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''Mudkipz?]]' 21:02, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Approved. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 21:20, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Granitesight (W) ~ CBA <33333333333333333 No. I will not lighten the shading. Cryp. I can't see the lineart. You have to lighten it. Ravenfangthat awesome ladeh 18:41, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I refuse to lighten it. It's the same as Shadewhisper's and he got approved. I know this because Crys (the maker of his charart) watched me make this, so next comment.... Cryp, I seriously cannot see lineart. Lighten the base pelt. And maybe add some kind of white to his eye; blind or not, light would still reflect off of it. 22:04, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Shadewhisper's charart is lightly lighter. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''like a]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''B'o''''s's'~'']] 22:45, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Like Leggy said, add some white to his eye, but you can use cats like Cloudclaw or Amethystcloud as a reference. I can see the lineart, but I would lighten it just a tad. ''Nothing big. [[User:Mossnose33|'So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'''I]][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 19:42, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Fine. Still working? [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 13:24, February 17, 2013 (UTC) '''RE-UPS! Ohmygod, he's so sexy<3333333 CBA? 02:20, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Wait a min. Granite still doesn't have any eye sparkle and his earpink needs to be lightened. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''like a]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''B'o''''s's'~'']] 22:25, February 19, 2013 (UTC) RE-UPS! Sexxu<3333 CBA? 06:48, February 24, 2013 (UTC) -sigh- Ok, realllyyyyy sorry to bug this again and all, but the shading needs to be blurred/expanded, it looks like its in one place. Like, it needs to be blurred to be lighter, and yet it needs to be expanded throughout some of the body. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 21:26, February 25, 2013 (UTC) RE-UPS! I see nothing wrong with it. The shading is fine nao. *saw no problems before* Anyway, CBA? asdf I love him<33333333333 14:02, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Approved. Bbun (talk) 21:55, March 4, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Edelweisspaw (A) ~ CBA Her queen will come soon. >8DDDD 22:54, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Blur da shading. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 22:56, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Blur and lighten the shading a lot. It's way too dark for a white cat. 14:46, February 22, 2013 (UTC) If she blurs it a touch, the darkness will be fine. 02:40, February 23, 2013 (UTC) The earpink seems a little too... bright. Maybe lighten and unsaturate it a bit? ' [[User:Shadow Force|''be ever]] ''in your favor''' 00:21, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Still working? ' ''herd u liek'' [[User talk:Shadow Force|''Mudkipz?]]' 01:42, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Reups. '''I'd rather not touch the earpink because it is the exact same as her kit charart. 14:19, March 3, 2013 (UTC) CBA? ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 15:03, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Approved. Bbun (talk) 21:55, March 4, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Cresspaw (MCA) ~ CBA Cresspaw, my only not-shared meddie cat<3333333 Luff him<33333 Comments? 23:34, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Add nose pink. Ravenশান্তি এবং প্রেম 22:43, March 2, 2013 (UTC) There is nose pink. 02:20, March 3, 2013 (UTC) CBA? ...-.-... 14:53, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Approved. Bbun (talk) 21:55, March 4, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Luckshine (E) ~ CBA yuh Lucky. Comments? 15:06, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Blur the shading some more or lighten it...this is pretty. x3 15:50, February 24, 2013 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded Changes may not be showing~ Leggu complimented me too :3 16:38, February 24, 2013 (UTC) CBA? why yes yes I did 05:42, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Approved. Bbun (talk) 21:55, March 4, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Peridotflight (W) ~ CBA uhm. I didn't imagine him liek this either... Oh well x3 Comments? 15:24, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Shading placement is wrong. Bbun (talk) 15:44, February 24, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Shading placement it fine. She has a light source. The only thing that could be tweaked is extending the shoulder and leg highlights up a little higher..but that's all. 15:47, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Re-uploaded~~ 'Changes may not be showing asdf 16:41, February 24, 2013 (UTC) -dies- I... thought... it... was.... named.... Periodflight.... -dies- ' ''be ever'' ''in your favor'' 18:38, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ........................................................ @Crys Blur the earpink a weensy bit<333333333333333333333333333333 [[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!']][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 18:45, February 24, 2013 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded Bad Crys. 21:14, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ouo ' [[User:Shadow Force|''I heard u liek]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''Mudkipz?]]' 21:06, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Asdf those stripes are preettty. CBA Periodflight? ' [[User:Shadow Force|''herd u liek]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''Mudkipz?]]' 21:03, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Approved. Bbun (talk) 21:55, March 4, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Foxfoot (K)~ CBA asdf<33333333 Comments? 19:42, February 26, 2013 (UTC) CBA? ouo 05:37, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Approved. Bbun (talk) 21:55, March 4, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Snowstar (Star) ~ CBA I couldn't possibly have made this. All credit goes to the amazing Whiskey of wwiki and I love her for this<333 03:55, March 3, 2013 (UTC) CBA, CBA, CBA! Bbun (talk) 03:58, March 3, 2013 (UTC)Bbun asdf I just needed to comment on this before it's approved. IT'S BEAUTIFUL~! ' [[User:Shadow Force|''herd u liek]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''Mudkipz?]]' 06:38, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ASDF MY SELF ESTEEM IS DESTROYED<3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 I JUST HAD TO COMMENT BECAUSE THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL [[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!']][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 14:17, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Approved. Bbun (talk) 21:55, March 4, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Rollingpaw (K) ~ CBA <333333333333333333333333333333333333333 Comments? CBA? omg how Nick just how 14:27, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Add some more brown and tone down the ginger. He looks like a red speckled cat more than a tortie/calico, tbh. Bbun (talk) 16:01, March 3, 2013 (UTC)Bbun A tortoiseshell's color scheme varies pelt-by-pelt. You could get torties with only a little ginger, but mostly black, or, like here, you could get it with only a hint of black with a shitload of ginger. It's fine. Continuing CBA. 20:35, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I see. Sorry to interrupt, but the ginger looks //way// too red, and also dull the nose color and define the eye depth. Bbun (talk) 21:48, March 4, 2013 (UTC)Bbun I don't care. The ginger's fine and there's three fucking colors in it. Approved. 00:39, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Deadstar (DF) ~ CBA Dead<3333333 Comments? ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 19:28, March 1, 2013 (UTC) He looks awfully gray...lighten up his base pelt a smidge? I like this. 8D 15:20, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Whoops screw that this isn't Thunderstar. Whoops. XD 20:00, March 2, 2013 (UTC) This is Deadstar XDDDDDD Plus, Thunderstar isnt dead ouo But thanks 8D ♥star❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 22:33, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Thicken the lineart you made ragged<3 Define the shading. Bbun (talk) 16:03, March 3, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Reups! ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 21:47, March 6, 2013 (UTC) <333333 He's so sexu<33333 CBA? 21:51, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Approved. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 21:11, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Moonfeather (W) ~ CBA Eh. Not going to touch the shading. Comments? '[[User:Shadow Force|''So I]] ''herd u liek'' ''Mudkipz?'' 04:02, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Could you smudge everything so it goes in the direction of the fur more? This is lovely...but the effect you have going now looks like you just pasted the blank over some random pattern. 16:37, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I haz no smudge tool/shot —'' '''Crys'' ''You shall be'' ''my Squishy''' 22:09, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Then what did you use to make the furry effect? 01:46, March 12, 2013 (UTC) '''Re-ups.' Just restarted the whole thing. —'' '''Crys'' ''You shall be'' ''my Squishy''' 17:55, March 16, 2013 (UTC) CBA? 00:35, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Approved. -ohai- ''— [[User:Shadow Force|''C'r'y''s]] [[Mudkip|''Ju'st'' keep]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''swim'ming'']] 22:20, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Snailstorm (W) ~ CBA Akjhlsfahdskljadjscnhgfuyef<33333333333333333 02:35, March 17, 2013 (UTC) CBAing this plant. [[User:Bbun|'Be']][[User talk:Bbun|'e']][[User:Feathernose|'bs']] 02:39, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Approved. .o. —'' '[[User:Shadow Force|''C'r''''y's'']] [[Mudkip|''Ju'st'' keep]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''swim'ming'']]''' 00:08, March 19, 2013 (UTC)